epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/RWBY vs Hyperdimension Neptunia. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles Season 2 Ep. 7
So yeah...Jefferson vs Douglass released in my birthday...yee This is the 22nd installment of Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battle, it features the goddesses of Hyperdimension Neptunia ,Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert aganist the huntswoman from RWBY, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang to see which of these group of four color-named girls deserve to take the Victory LOCATIONS: RWBY - Beacon Academy Neptunia - Planeptune, YouTube page, retro games, CAMEOS: Reuse Characters - Steve, Creeper, Yoshi, Kirby, Flandre Scarlet, Marisa Kirisame, Peashooter, Sunflower, Walnut RWBY - Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Niko, Penny, Roman, Cinder, Mercury, Velvet, Nevermore and Beouwolf, Hyperdimension Neptunia - IF, Compa, Plutia, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Arfoire, and Doogoos BATTLE: ' ' (Note: Neptune is in purple, Ruby is in red, Noire and Blake is in grey, Blanc and Weiss is in white, Vert is in green Yang is in yellow,, if either group are rapping together, they’re in bold italic tex'''t) Hyperdimension Neptunia Verse: You think you can Compile Hearts and destroy it? Ha! To me that sounds too IF-fy ' ‘Cause before this battle starts, you’re already sliced into pieces smaller than a Chibi I’m pissed that the bitchest Beast ''and Elsa rip-off use an Arfoire to pirate the OG Black and White And Rubydung beware of this MC or I’ll start owning this battle once I bust a rhyme Team RWBY is weaker than aDogoo , can’t beat villains and they’re flipping you their birds Guardians? Never! More like group of MMD posers, with Animation more horrid than Sega Hard Girls RoosterTeeth shoulda stick on their main series with two colors to stack up their business Instead of Rebirthing the same old shit and give us rejected Disney bitches! RWBY Verse: Being first on dropping bars have flopped you harder than The First Step of your series It‘s no use, just one stare at my Silver Eyes and you’ll be starting to fear me When we start releasing our rap weapons, things are getting Grimm and dark So better prepare for an ass-whipping of verbal insults more abusive than Iris Heart These goddesses are make believe , they’re just a bunch of console-tan Just Pieces of an entrainment system, we’re the Players having this battle on control, man We got a better Neptune in our Dimension, oh that’s a Sun -burn for Neps thinking she’s cool These New Challengers are Welcome to the Beacon Academy only to get schooled Presenting an unreleased system who got a missingPeashy messing her head A wigger Miku Hatsune who can’t even rap nor couldn’t find any friends This loli Lowee goddess is pissy cause’ she couldn’t be in the next Smash Bros roster And Ms.thunder-tits who’ll never know how to spin-off with her busters With that friendship treaty you implement, 'you didn’t bother to care it!' Creating wars, destroying mankind, 'just for sending people beliefs on Share It !' We travel aboard from west to east, and there’s way you can do to stop it 'Because when it comes to gaming magical girls, you’re below Touhou Project!' Hyperdimension Neptunia Verse: I’ll bitchslap Snow White’s face to leave her a scar, and now look at yourself in the Mirror, Mirror Just because you’re an “great” huntress doesn’t mean being a spoiled brat to your big sister This Stray is a Justice Warrior of White Fang, getting offended when your species get into a fight Killing the human race to give your kind equally!? Like a group of fucking hypocritical animal rights You cared your hair than the people surrounded you, risking protecting it by kicking a metal limb Now, the trust on this Ryght -hand woman have fallen, and what’s left for Yang is a missing yin For a leader of the team, you need to send yourpet doggy to do the battle for you You’re just a rip-off of Maka Albarn, except that dead brain of yours makes Ruby a fool! *HyperDimenison Neptunia Transform into their HDD form* 'Once you dig deeper of the pages of your fairy tale, you’ll find your favorite cast dead It’s worth aPenny to watch Little Red Hood crying cause’ she can’t save her friends When Goldilocks was still young and stupid, her real mother rejected her and leave her abandon While Ruby’s mom’s relaxing her Summer in her Graveyard where she can’t hear her girl who cried Beouwolf ''They said you’re the protectors of your world? Ha! Your teachers must’ve told a white lie on your head'' You can’t handle tower defense at your school, and avoid getting your town painted in RED Seeing those events made your heart sunk like the sinking ship of Niko and Arc, ''yah!'' And team RWBY got divided forever, game over, ''no one live happily ever after'' RWBY Verse: You need cheap transformation to kick butt, we can do the same with combat skirts (Yeah!) ‘Cause the outfit you‘re wearing has dropped your defense against our burns and per-Verts An Angry Nintendo Nerd and Laughing Joking Neptune teaming up to tackleZombies ? Please,Plants '' schooled those undead better than these CPU teachers who aren’t worthy'' Focus on showing some respect to your little sisters, instead of frustrating yourselves on work Except for Vert who can’t have Kinect -tion, and Neps it’s not call love if you ask Gear for some pork Uni -ting all your slow rapping can’t save from us quickly leave you Rammed and Rom Hacked For a bunch of RPG , your bombs aren’t as effective as the explosive punches I keep in packed You should learn being on mobile is re-Tari , ‘cause all your Ideas end up getting crashed One, no one plays your card deck , two, it eats all your cash faster than Candy Crush You could say we killed this battle because these goddesses are dead You’ve Lost your Pause button,'' you can’t stop Nepgear’s Conquest on giving you a bad end'' '''WHO WON? WHO WON RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang) Hyperdiemension Neptunia (Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert) Trivia: *Originally, RWBY vs Hyperdimension Neptunia was going to be the 2nd half season premier, while Ben and Gwen vs Dipper and Mabel was going to be the 7th battle *So far this battle have the most characters in it, with 8 characters, beating Angry Birds vs Plants and Touhou Project vs Super Mario which both of them have 6 characters. *This is the 2nd battle to feature an internet series characters, after Dr. Jekyll/Mr.Hyde vs Flippy/Fliqpy *This is the 3rd battle to feature RPG game characters, after Ib vs Viola, Frisk and Madotsuki **This is the first one to feature a non-horror RPG characters Category:Blog posts